Darleen Carr
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, singer | other_names = Darlene Carr Darleen Drake | parents = Brian Farnon Rita Oehman | relatives = | years_active = 1963–2001 | spouse = Zelko Megovetich | }} | children = 1 son }} Darleen Carr (born Darlene Farnon; December 12, 1950) is an American actress, singer, and voice-over artist.Darleen Carr profile at FilmReference.com She has also been credited as Darlene Carr or Darleen Drake. She has two sisters, both actresses (Shannon Farnon and Charmian Carr). Early years Carr was born in Chicago, Illinois. Her father, Brian Farnon, was the orchestra leader at Harrah's Lake Tahoe, and her mother, Rita Oehman, performed in The Oehman Twins singing act. Career Carr's only television series in which she had a lead billing was the short-lived CBS sitcom Miss Winslow & Son (1979), in which she played Susan Winslow, the single mother and titular character. In 1965-1966, Carr played Kathy, a student at a private girls' academy in California on The John Forsythe Show. She was a regular on the 1969 version of the NBC variety series Dean Martin Presents the Gold Diggers and played Cindy Smith in the 1971-1972 ABC comedy-drama The Smith Family. Carr also had recurring roles as Margaret Devlin in the western series The Oregon Trail (1977) and the editor, reporter and photographer of the town newspaper in the 1981–1982 television series Bret Maverick. Carr made guest appearances on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Waltons, Murder, She Wrote and The Paper Chase and portrayed Kathleen "Kick" Kennedy, John F. Kennedy's favorite sister, in a television movie, Young Joe, the Forgotten Kennedy. She appeared in the miniseries Once an Eagle (1976). She portrayed Karl Malden's character's daughter on The Streets of San Francisco (1972–77), as well as in the TV movie sequel, Back to the Streets of San Francisco (1992). Her film roles included appearances in Monkeys, Go Home! (1967) —her film debut, The Impossible Years (1968) with David Niven, Death of a Gunfighter (1969) with Richard Widmark, The Beguiled (1971) with Clint Eastwood, Eight Days a Week (1997) with Keri Russell, and TV horror movies such as The Horror at 37,000 Feet (1973) and the TV remake of Piranha (1995). She is also a singer and sang in The Sound of Music, dubbing the high singing voice for Duane Chase as Kurt, and in Walt Disney's The Jungle Book, as The Girl. She released an album, The Carr-DeBelles Band, in 1988. Personal life Carr was married to Jason Laskay for two years before they separated in the 1970s. She later married Zelko Megovetich, a horse trainer. They had a son who died of Duncan’s Disease in 1981. Award nominations In 1977, she was nominated for the Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe for her performance in the miniseries Once an Eagle. Filmography References External links * Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Chicago Category:American television actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American child actresses Category:American female singers Category:RCA Victor artists Category:Western (genre) television actors